The Curse of Draco Malfoy
by KreativeKleo
Summary: 'The minute you are less than perfect, you're not a Malfoy anymore.' Draco doesn't want to be a Veela, however that's what he is. He doesn't want to become the Dark Lords servant; however that's what's planned out for him - and what's up with Granger?
1. Prologue

_KreativeKleo;_ _Hope you'll enjoy reading it and don't get to pisst of by all the spelling slash gramma mistakes, I've done the best I can, and remember, I'm only a 14 years old girl that has studied English in about 4 years, so be nice please? _

Prologue

"Draco you can't control it anymore."

"Don't fucking tell me that I can't control it it was you who made me like this, you and your stupid blood." He looked furious at his father, him and his blood line now he would suffer because that man, that man that dare call himself his father had cursed him. Him, his body and his mind – it was all screwed up big time and he could do nothing but accept it.

"Draco I'm just saying that you shouldn't fight it that's all. The Dark Lord sees an opportunity in this" Lucius looked at his son, "condition of yours."

"The Dark Lord sees an opportunity in everything that hurts other people; if he would he could make _this_ go away, but he won't. We have been his servants in over two decades and he doesn't even freaking care?! I won't stop fighting this until I've won, I won't become some sort of a beast that can't control itself, I just can't, I can go along and be a part of it, but I won't turn into it completely, that I refuse."

"Pull yourself together Draco, you know it's that _thing_ talkin-"

"No _dad_ it is not! This" he spread his arms like a gesture "is me talking, and that 'thing' as you prefer calling it – is also me, why can't you just live with it, it's not like I have a choice in liking it or not, I just have to!"

"Because Malfoys is supposed to be perfect, and you're not even close to it; you get beaten in every class by a mudblood, Potter and the bloodtraitor Weasley beats you in quidditch, and one year ago you got turned into a ferret!"

"That was again Voldemort having fun at others expenses."

"Don't you dare speak the Dark Lord's name until you've got your mark" Lucius looked down at his son, he should have been a proper heir to the Malfoy name and kingdom instead he ended up behaving like a gryffindor, he would not allow the rest of the world to see that he had failed as a father – over his dead body – no, all Draco needed was a little task, something he could do in his spear time.

"Do you really think that the Dark Lord would let me get my mark after what happened last year? Cause I doubt it."

"Do not doubt anything yet son, we still have half a year to prove him that he's wrong and that you are worthy to become a death eater."

"Father, would it be so horrible if I didn't become a death eater?"

"Don't even mention it." Lucius walked over to the door and didn't look back before he had his right hand on the doorknob. "This thing that you have inside you, use it to somehow get the Lord satisfied with you so I don't have to beg him for merci, Malfoys don't beg and I don't intent to change that." He walked out of the door and closed it behind him. No, Malfoys didn't beg but he could manage to lower himself to ask for a favour or two.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Draco was as lost as it was possible for a human slash veela to be. He didn't know how he was going to act in front of his friends. Would he be able not to jump on every female creature he saw, to control himself in a place that was full of women's?

For Merlins sake, he'd been just about to go fuck his mother – his own mother that was so gross! He shivered; even now he wanted to fuck her.

Draco looked out of the window before nodded decidedly, he needed to get away – he could hear his father talking calmly to his mother, and he could feel his inner desirer grow with the sound of the Narcissa's voice, how his 'member' grew – he needed to get away fast!

He grabbed his broom before throwing himself out of the window. As Draco sensed the wind against his hot skin he relaxed, he was one his way to a better place to spent the rest of his summer vacation, a place where the only female creatures was the houseelf, Draco's thoughts gathered around his uncle.

Only his uncle would know what he was going through, he would understand him, he wouldn't force him to do what he was told to do by the Dark Lord, he would say that he should take it easy and do what _he_ wanted instead of doing what others wanted him to do. At his uncles place they always did what he wanted, he loved that place and him even though he'd never say it to him, but he had a feeling that his uncle already knew.

He breathed in slowly while realizing what he'd done; he'd turned his back on his father, bin disloyal to the Dark Lord, and he was acting like a freaking gryffindor. _Draco Malfoy keep yourself together you can't just run off, you're a part of the most famous slash wanted wizard family you wouldn't stand a change alone in this world._

Draco sighed as the truth sank into his head he turned around his broom an made it back to the Manor meanwhile trying to figure out a good explanation to why he'd broken the window in his bedroom. It would be unbelievable stupid of him to tell the truth – his mother would maybe appreciate it, but his father currently wouldn't, the first chance he'd get he would break his broom into pieces. No he had never told the truth before, so why start now?

**A/N **well that was it, for now, I thing I may update soon but it's also up to you guys hugs 'n' kisses _KreativeKleo_

P.s. I own nothing but the plot^^

P.s p.s. please review, let me know your opinion and don't hold back, let it all out I can take it – I think z;


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

_KreativeKleo; well, did my best, own nothing except the plot._

**Returning to Hogwarts**

_Chapter one_

He arrived as late as possible at the 9¾ platform; he hadn't looked forward to be surrendered by all types of women's, he could feel how his muscles tensed just by looking at all the females that walked past him, there smell – God that smell! He twisted his head to look at them all, some looked back at him with a weird spark in their eyes; he would get some hell of a Hogwarts year.

"Draco is that you – oh my God you've changed doing the summer I could barely recognize you? Merlin your muscles grown," he glared coldly down at Pansy how almost dribbled when their eyes met, "and your eyes," she couldn't finish the sentences she was out of words, no, she wasn't out of words there just wasn't any words there could do his eyes justice "incredible…"

"Pansy you drooling on my shoes…" he looked at with a smile, being a veela had its positives sides.

"No I don't!"

"Do to," he smirked.

"Do not,"

"Whatever?" he locked an arm around her shoulder and chuckled when he felt how her heart beat faster and faster.

"Why are you so happy? Good summer I presume,"

"It was okay," she turned around under his and looked at him with desire in her eyes, "but you weren't there." She let a finger slide down his chest so he couldn't misunderstand her. He removed his arm and walked several steps away from her, taking deep breaths to calm him so that he wouldn't jump on her.

"If you thought that I would spend my summer shagging you, you were wrong." He growled at her before turning away; that woman drives him insane.

"Jerk," Pansy sneered, she hated that he lost his temper that easily.

~o~

Hermione sat in there compartment – she shared it with Harry Ron Ginny Neville and Luna – while trying to gather her thoughts around her letter that she'd got from McGonagall.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress; Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are made Head this year; you will share this title with the young Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin._

_After the sorting in the Great Hall, you are to make a meeting between all the perfects to report what they are going to do doing the year, after the meeting I would be grateful if you could come to my office and have a little talk about the living situation, the password is 'mistress'._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

She looked out of the window; she was going to live with Malfoy a whole year, hadn't there been anybody else who could take his place? She growled irritated. They would be shouting killing curses after each other just by being in the same room in two seconds.

_If he as much as touched me he's a dead man, mark my words Draco Malfoy I'm going to kill you._ She glared at Ron who had steam streaming out of his ears; she couldn't stop laughing as it matched his face colour the others soon joined her with their laughter – except Neville who had gone blue all over his body. 

~o~

After the new students was sorted, and McGonagall had made her speech – after Dumbledors death last year McGonagall had been made headmistress – about what to expect of the year; the O.W.L.s was coming followed by the N.E.W.T.s and the students was to prepare them self for the exams.

Hermione had arranged that all the perfects would gather in the Great Hall after showing all the new first years to their houses and housemates. She didn't expect a lot of help from Malfoy side since he always was lazy too do anything, she had however imagined that he would come before all the perfects. When he finally barge into the room she showed him away from the crowd before facing him with an angry tone in her voice.

"Draco Malfoy you were to meet me hear half an hour ago, what is your excuse for being late?!"

"It isn't any of your business _mudblood_"

"10 points from slytherin for insulting a head…"

"It's a statement Granger, haven't you figured that out yet? Any child that's born by two non-magical parents becomes a mudblood." He pulled his shoulders and turned away sitting down on one of the free chairs sneering at a couple of students how glared awful lot.

"That was a nice way of putting it _pureblood_, but it isn't a statement, a statement is-" she got interrupted by Malfoy.

"Mudblood we both know that it would be a waste of your time trying to tell my anything unless it was something about me, like for example that I'm incredibly hot, sexy, beautiful or amazing, that would be a statement _and _something where I would actually listen to what you said, but when you aren't complimenting me I'm not listening, so just shut it and let us get started." He leaned back into his chair fold his arms over his chest and pretended to listen to whatever she had to say.

He had sat like that for some time when he suddenly caught something with his nose; it was a special smell different from all the others, he could almost taste it in his mouth; it tasted something like strawberries but was a little more intense, and there was something more, something he couldn't put his hand on, milk? Cherry? Pumpkin juice? He turned his head in that direction the scent came from, a whole bunch of five and sixes years sad there whispering to each other about the things they had experienced in their vacation. He tried to concentrate on the scent, but it was gone. He growl looking up at Granger who gave him a death glare for interrupting her 'speech'.

~o~

"You didn't listen at all, did you Malfoy?" He laughed at her; did she really believe that anyone listened to her?

"No unfortunately not but I think I know what it was about, or rather but you meant to say; don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You really shouldn't have become a head, Terry Boot would've been a much better choice it's probably because your father wouldn't allow another 'mudblood' become a head."

He growled annoyed, "Granger, believe it or not I became a head _only _because of my grades, no one else meddle in."

"I find that hard to believe Malfoy."

"Ehh whatever _mudblood_?" he looked at her with an 'I-don't-care'-look.

They walked down the corridors in over ten minutes looking after students that may be out of bed, not that they had found anybody yet – all students celebrated their reunion in their living quarters.

She felt him looking at her; she shivered, and glanced back at Malfoy.

"What?"

"What what?" he looked at her with an angel face. She could feel how her heart started to go like a rabbits she blushed and mumbled with a pitchy voice 'nothing' – damn he looked good in that robe.

She shivered - what the hell was wrong with her?! Was that her fucking teenage hormones playing a prank on her, getting her to think that Malfoy looked _hot_?

"What is wrong with you Granger?" she groaned, that voice how could she describe it? It was like angels, angels singing into her ears every time he spoke.

"Mudblood I'm a little confused here?" she trembled – why couldn't she control her body?

Draco learned against the wall and let his hand play with his hair for awhile meanwhile looking at the girl in front of him. Merlin that witch was out of control; he could see how she trembled, shivered, groaned every time he said or did something. Had he led some of his veela 'hormones' out? He looked at Granger that still acted weird. Apparently he had.

"Graaaaanger" she cried when Malfoys voice sounded in her ears, deep, hoarse, seducing and murderous gorgeous. He had certainly figured out that there was _something_ wrong with her, and that _something _was because of him.

"We have to go," she looked at his amused face, "right now – I don't know what's wrong with me but it's for sure not getting better when you are around me." She walked past him hurrying to the headmistress office.

"You just confessed that I have this," he searched his head for a suitable word, "influence on you." Granger send him a death glare that gave him the creep, "this obvious extraordinary influence."

"Malfoy just hurry will you? I'm not enjoying this one bit."

"Oh but I am."

"Jah … that's what scares me." She stopped walking when they reached the bottom of the corridor.

"What do you kids want?" the gargoyles voice sounded suspicious. Hermione gulped before answering the question.

"The headmistress has asked us to join her."

"If that's true then what's the password jerks?" the gargoyles growled irritated there had been a lot of traffic through his door these past days and he was beginning to be real tired of it all.

"The password is _mistress_, and now can you please rush up we're going to be late if you don't."

"Don't they teach you manners anymore? Back in the good old days…" they were already on their way up to the office.

McGonagall looked up when she heard the knock on her door. "Come in please." Hermione and Draco stepped in she smiled – her first choice when she became a headmistress was to make Hermione (of course) and Draco (a little doubt full) heads, she had forgiven Draco for the little incident with Dumbledor and Severus had taken good care of Draco afterwards, he'd given him a new chance, a chance to improve himself, so why shouldn't she? "Arh the new heads, it's lovely to see you two."

"It's lovely to see you, too." Hermione walked towards the desk and sat down on one of the chairs. "How is it to be the first headmistress in Hogwarts history?" Minerva giggled.

"It's really fun – but why do I've this odd feeling about that that wasn't what you really wanted to ask me about." she didn't take notice of Draco who sat down beside Hermione.

"Because it probably wasn't." he remarked. "Granger acted really strange on a way to your office-" Hermione interrupted him. He smiled knowing _why _she had acted that way, he liked knowing something that she didn't.

"It just teenage hormones McGonagall, you know the special _period _where girls go all _you know_, it just thought that I wouldn't have to go through that cause you know it's kinda a bit late for that, don't you think, considered that I'm almost seventeen years old." Draco didn't understand all the 'period', and 'you know' stuff but he did understand that it was something to do with him being a male and that he had – somehow - tricked of Grangers something-somtehing.

"Every girl must go through with it. Mine started when I was about 21, pretty sad actually but I was at least able to control it." Hermione gasped.

"You mean I won't be able to control at all? I'll be like this little love-sick girl giggling and only think about boys and what cloths I wear?!"

"Yes," McGonagall nodded, "that is pretty much like I remember it." She smiled indulgent to Draco who looked like one big question mark. "It's a girl thing you know."

He mumbled something about that he had figured that much out.

McGonagall sighed before continuing with the real reason for their meeting. "You know that heads normally share headquarters right?" she gave them a questioning look.

"Yes – is that going to change? 'Cause I really and I mean really don't wanna live with her-"

"'Her' has a name and that's Hermione Granger, you better start remembering it Draco."

"Yes professor."

"Good, now shall we continue?"

"Yes."

"Okay as you know the former heads shared living quarters but as the new – and only – headmistress I've decided that it'll be a little more than just sharing quarters, you are going to share bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room is that okay with yo-"

"It bloody hell isn't! I'm not going to share a bed with her," a strict glare from the headmistress got him to change his mind. "Sorry professor it came out wrong it's just that I'm already," _that little daughter of a bitch, how could she do this to me. Sharing a bed with Granger I'm _not _going to do that, over my dead body!_ "Engaged to Pansy Parkinson, you know one of the slytherin girls in my year." _Draco Malfoy you are the most excellent liar in the entire wizard world… _

"Yes I'm familiar with her, wasn't she engaged to the Nott boy, Theodore Nott." _And maybe not … why hadn't she told him that?! Now he was going to make a fool out of himself, great Pansy I knew you were useless._

"Okay I lied but that isn't going to change things I'm not going to bed Granger or share a toothbrush with her and that," he looked at the mudblood, "is a statement."

"Draco Malfoy you are going to do as I please, I won't discuss this I gave you the title Head Boy, and I can take it from you again, you are not the only boy with good grates in this school." Her voice was firm and hard as a rock, he was not going to go any further with this. He silently gave in, rather be a head and share quarters with _her_ than not being a head and hearing at his father furious voice.

"Hermione do you have any 'complains' about this arrangement?" Minerva looked kindly at Hermione.

"No professor."

"Alright, you are going to select a password together – and to your information Draco you are not going to share a bed or toothbrush, you are going to _sleep_ in the same room nothing else – Hermione do you know where the headquarters is?"

"Yes professor."

"Great! You can follow Drac-"

"Hey! I knew where the headquarters was why did you think that I didn't?!"

"Because there haven't been a slytherin head in seven years, now get moving its way past curfew, get a good night sleep and I'll see you two in the morning." They stood up and walked out of the office. Hermione had a happy smile on her face, she didn't know why but she feet like giggling – she hated giggling girls now she was going to be one herself damn the world, damn all that man (mostly God) who created that phase, damn all boys. She glared over at Malfoy who walked beside her, damn– why did he have to look so unspeakable hot?

"Like what you see mudblood?" Draco looked back at her.

"Nope actually not, I think I've grown tired of the view."

"Arh that's sad, because you are going to see a hell of a lot more of it."

"What are you referring to?" she gave him a suspicious glare.

"Well Granger," he stepped closer to her. "Let's just say that I'm a big fan of nudity." She moaned at the thought of him being naked, feeling her body getting all turned on – why did her body betray like this?

Malfoy laughed; if he was going to live with Granger all year then why don't have some fun?

"Did the know-it-all girl just moan because of something the almighty Draco Malfoy said? I like this phase of yours Granger." He smirked down at her before turning away and leave her alone, he only stopped because of what she said as reply.

"And I like that ass of yours Malfoy." She turned completely red when she had finished her sentence. "This is all your fault Malfoy; it's your fault that I'm acting like this – this isn't teenage hormones this is you playing a prank on me." She kept screaming at him until she was out of breath.

"Well Granger, if it was me" he already knew that it was him that caused her these problems controlling herself, it was that veela thing. He shook his head none of the other girls had been so affected by his 'hormones' as Granger was. "I wouldn't make you say things that I all ready knew."

"Don't think I don't blame you anymore, because I do, I blame you big time!" she raced to the portrait and began speaking to it, tried to hear what she said but she was out of hiring reach. He soon saw Granger step into their quarters shutting the door behind with a little 'wops' coming from her lips.

He stood open mouthed back, looking at the portrait like a fool, he had no idea what the password might be and he was absolutely sure that it wasn't 'Draco Malfoy Slytherin Sex God.'

"Granger open that damn door," he looked at the door expecting it to open, but it didn't. "Granger I'm warning you open that door or you will surely regret it when I somehow get in there." The door still didn't open. "That's it!" He looked furious at the portrait before pulling his wand out of his robe.

~o~

God damn it why was that portrait stuck? Wasn't it supposed to open op without trouble? Hermione walked a couple of steps back from it, she drew her wand and looked inside her head for a good spell to shoot at it, she decided on a spell and prepared herself for the next step of the quest.

~o~

He learned his head up at the portrait, shooting at it from outside wasn't any help; it only got a few scratches from it. He sighed, Merlin he was tired.

~o~

"Confundo!" Hermione shouted.

~o~

Just like that the portrait got hot; he didn't even have time to withdrawal before he fell through landing in an odd position on the top of somebody, lips pressed against each other.

~o~

As soon as Hermione had shouted the spell she had ran towards the opening of the portrait. She didn't consider that Malfoy – as the lazyass he was – may have learned against it.

The next thing she remembered was a pair of soft lips meting hers in a surprised kiss.

**A/N **That's all for now, about 3.000 words – that's better than last time, but that was also only a prologue. Hope you guys like it, and please let me know it you do! I won't update until I got five reviews I hope that that'll tempt you to review. Hugs 'n' kisses _KreativeKleo_3  
P.S. sorry for the spelling mistakes, but again, I'm only 14?x'D


	3. Mudblood Germs

_KreativeKleo; okay guys, so I know that it's a loooooong time since I've last updated, and I'm really sorry about that. The real deal is that I really didn't feel like writing anymore. I hope that that has stopped so I can get "normal" again. I did my best with this chapter and I hope that you'll like it. I owe my beta _[Detonate]_ a big thank you kiss for looking it through and getting rid of all my spelling mistakes! Thank you so much! And now, enjoy _:*

**Mudblood Germs**

_Chapter two_

Malfoy didn't dare open his eyes.

Yes, the almighty Draco Damn Malfoy was afraid of what might meet his sight. He was trying to think rational. How bad could it be? It was only a kiss for Merlin's sake, a stupid, un-meaningful, tedious kiss – okay, maybe a little more than a kiss, but Granger sure evened that one out with being Mudblood.

He was about to budge away; when he stiffed and his inner started burning; like hot desire washed through him, and with a sudden unknown zeal to know more, he pressed his against her unwilling ones, not wanting to think about what _this_ could lead too.

»«

She didn't believe when somebody told her, that being kissed was fantastic, marvelous. She didn't recall hearing that it was so … indescribable to have a pair of lips upon one's own, such a delicate pair of lips. The girls had left many things out for her to discover on her own; how lips hid such an intensity, sweetness, mystic, under the surface.

She could feel her face grow hot, but it wasn't that normal redness that spread, claiming her skin, it was this … nonrealistic desire for more, it showed against her skin, burning her up from the inside.

She moved her own lips a bit, getting a better taste of what _he_ tasted like. She clung to his collar, her fingers trembling and her heart beating like crazy. She had to hold on to something so that she wouldn't slip into the darkness that seemed so dangerously close.

She gasped and then moaned when she felt Draco's hand suddenly in her hair, playing with the frizzy tots that had escaped the barrette. There was more pressure upon her lips now; she trembled in delight when his tongue slid along her bottom lips before biting it carefully.

She could feel how her mind protested and how her body longed for more, how it just wasn't enough with those bitter sweet kisses. She tried to block all thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to hear reasons for why she _shouldn't_ be doing this. _This_ was nothing like anything she had imagined, this was way to … powerful, almost dangerous. There was no doubt in Hermiones mind that she would surely get addicted to it.

She opened her mouth slightly when he was about to paused – pause so that he could ask permission to do something that she was sure, she couldn't live without trying.

The collar that she had held on to before just didn't do anymore; she had to touch something real, something that wasn't just covering up the body of the boy above her. She suddenly hated the shirt that shielded his chest from her fingers. She hated his tie because it was impossible for her to _not_ want to rip it off; why did he have to wear so much?

She unbuttoned his shirt to give her fingers free rein. He gasped when her fingers first touched his chest, caressing it playfully, and she was about to cry when he removed his lips from hers. Feeling the loss of them was like dying slowly, but even before she could sigh, they were on her throat, kissing, sucking, licking, biting it like their life depended on it – and unfortunately, that was the reality seen from her eyes.

He moaned while kissing her. To start with, she couldn't make out the sounds that he was making, but as he started moaning louder she could understand the words that were coming out of his mouth; "Don't … ever … stop, Granger". Her mind went into shock. This was _Malfoy_ kissing her, Draco Goddamn Malfoy, however, when she realized that, she was already too tied up in his grip to break loose.

"Get the fuck off me, Ferret!" She shoved against his chest, trying to make him notice her under him. It was like he was in some sort of trance – a trance that she was afraid to fall in under again – he didn't hear her shriek, and didn't take notice of her shove. She tried to move, but her strength versus his weight just didn't match, and she was trapped.

She couldn't wrap her head around it. Her first kiss was with Malfoy? No bloody way did that count, it wasn't even a volunteered kiss, it was-… Her thoughts was brought back to the real world by Malfoy's lips; she could feel his nose lightly pressed into her cheek, and his lips once again claiming hers, biting teasingly wanting to be let in again.

She was in shock, utterly and deeply in shock. She could've sworn that her heart had stopped beating sometime when she had found out what exactly they were doing. His lips pleading her to be cooperative, however, it only made her press them tighter together – no way that was going to happen again.

"Granger," He groaned, moving his lips an inch back from hers. His eyes were still closed, and she felt embarrassed in some odd way, at least he could look at her while speaking to her?

She muttered a low "no" between her lips. She turned her head away from his face when he cracked one eye open.

"Granger, don't play holy; I know you want this as much as I do," he looked down on his shirt, open from under the tie and down. He leaned down so his mouth was beside her ear; "If not more than I."  
He was breathing heavily while saying it, making her flinch. He pinched her, and she panted – that surely was going to leave a bruise.

"Granger, open that fine little mouth of yours," he let a finger caress the line of her lips that was pressed tightly together. His eyes narrowed, and he stared at her irritated.

"Do as I say, Granger, or I'll make you regret for the rest of the school year; maybe even longer than that!"

"No!" She shoved against his chest again, "Get away from me, Malfoy-" she didn't get to finish the sentence. He had his hand placed over her mouth, cutting off the flow of talk.

"And why would I do that? Why would I let a mudblood tell me what to do, and what not to do, please tell me, 'cause I can't seem to find a good reason?" he removed his hand from her mouth so that she could speak.

"'Cause if you do what you intend to do, then you would have my … germs, mudblood germs, running in your body, mixing with your true blue blood for the next eight years-"

"It's worth it," He looked at her, and then at her lips. "It's not every day one gets to kiss a virgin's lips." He saw his chance to get in another kiss, and hurried to press his lips against her hers, before she could think of closing them.

The satisfaction that rushed through his mind and body was incredible. He moaned into her mouth, again biting her delicate bottom lip – damn he loved that lip.

He could feel his body shiver – was this the veela thing making him all excited about a kiss, or was it just plain body connection?

He hadn't considered how much the being veela thing would fuck up his normal emotions, and now, in the moment where he had all the chances in the world to find out, he didn't care.

He shifted his body into another position, so that he was more like learning over her instead of laying on her. None of his body weight was keeping her down and pinned.

»«

Hermione could feel how her body responded to Malfoy's kiss, while her mind was screaming how gross it was to have his tongue playing with hers - again.

She was constantly aware that her body was out of control, doing things on its own. She knew how weak it was how easy it would be fooled by something so … tempting. She knew she would be giving in soon – he moaned into her mouth and she could feel her head turning – very soon.

However, instead of planning a battle strategy, she was thinking about what made her _want_ him like that. What made her body yearn for more whenever he drew back?

Like it did now, how it felt like her heart was being ripped into pieces when he was not near; near defined as a distance of five centimeters.

She could feel his triumphant smile, when her hands reached up and pulled him down to her again.

Yes, she would definitely whip that cocky smile of his face.

Yes, she would puke – when she thought back at the event.

Yes, she would beat, smash, crash him. She would do a lot of things to him, make him regret the kiss, make him beg for his life, make him cry for the forgiveness that she would never give him, she would do all those things – if it wasn't because she was so afraid that she wouldn't ever be kissed like _that_ again.

»«

He could feel his heart beating like the wildest wind would blow, his blood run like the water would near a waterfall, untamed and wild, his mind, standing on the edge of everything, waiting to fall, when the passion was gone.

Draco could suddenly feel anything and everything at once, and, in some way, it scared him. Knowing that one, Mudblood girl could make him feel like that; like he was nothing but a toy in her hands, that the purpose of his life was that one girl clinging to him in this moment.

The Slytherin Sex God had surrendered.

He tried to understand, understand the meaning of everything, understand why he felt like he felt – was it really him being a veela that made kissing this girl so … fantastic? His eyes cut her, and blind as he was by his excitement, he didn't see the panic in her face, the tears in her eyes, the white color that covered her cheeks. He saw a whole different girl, a girl that was more outstanding, more … he couldn't describe it, just _more_. There wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't do for that girl, there wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't do _with_ her.

»«

Hermione was scared, seeing the out coming of things made her afraid of what might happen. She closed her eyes, and felt a tear make its way down her cheek.

It hadn't been like this, when she had thought about how _it_ was going to be, it hadn't been so uncontrolled, and it hadn't been before her wedding, and it defiantly hadn't been with Malfoy.

She couldn't tame her body; get it to listen to her again, telling it to stop wanting Malfoy. She saw a picture of Ron in her mind, Ron and her together, that was how it should be, and so what if they had a few fights? So what if he had kissed Lavender Brown, he broke up with her, didn't he? She'd always been there for him, and him for her, that was what mattered, that was why the belonged together.

She sensed how Malfoy leaning towards her, she was aware of how his lips kept coming closer to hers, and she felt her dream shatter.

She trembled when she felt his hand moving slowly up her stomach, and she cried when he kissed her, even though her body took pleasure in it. She hated how he made her feel, this wasn't normal, and if it was, she didn't want to be normal, so didn't want to be so uncontrollable. She let out a cry once again, looking anywhere but at the boy on top of her.

"Granger, don't worry, I'll be gentle, it won't hurt for long, and you'll end up with enjoying it as much as I will." He stroked her chin, without noticing the wetness of it. He kissed her way past her ear, down to her neck, not noticing how it made her cry even harder. He didn't hear her scream when he touched her breast – he wasn't use to thinking about how he made other girls feel, they were usually the ones who came to him, they knew his reputation, they knew what to expect. He didn't see the tears in her eyes, the panic and fear that was also hid in there until a knee hit him in the 'holy place'.

»«

"Get of me your son of a BITCH!" Draco couldn't hear anything else than his own wailing, not even Grangers screaming voice shouting at him. He curled up, with a hand over the wounded place. He spoke all the courses he remembered and a few more that were forgotten.

He couldn't stop Granger when she started to move away from him, Merlins sake, he couldn't even move himself. He followed her with his eyes, how she slowly walked away from him, all red and – was that tears on her chin? He tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn't memorize ever seeing tears in her eyes, only pleasure, he was sure. How could she not have felt the same as him? It was impossible, he would have stop, or, at least, not taken it _that_ fare if he had known how she felt. He looked at her once again, his eyes slightly blurred by the pain that clouded all of his senses.

"Grang-"

"Don't! Just leave me alone." She turned around, looking down but still avoiding his gaze. She wrapped her arms around herself. "If you don't mention this to anyone, I will neither, however, if you do, I'll be sure to place all the unforgivable curses on you – and avada kedavra will be the last on to hit you. Are we clear?" her voice was trembling, and the tears wouldn't stop running down her chin, he didn't want anything ells then to wipe them away, however, he knew that that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Granger, don't … I …" He looked around in the room trying to find out who to pronounce the words he was about to say. _What words, buttwipe? You've probably just destroyed your reputation, the slytherin will be laughing their ass's off whenever they see you, and that is if you're lucky, they will torment you, rip you to pieces, shatter every chance of you ever becoming a Death Eater or Minister of Magic, rock on Malfoy!_

He looked away before seeing into her eyes again. "_Nothing_ happened, and it will not be I who'll suffer under the unforgivable curses if anyone hears _anything_. It'll be you and you alone. Who do you think they'll believe? Draco Malfoy, pureblood and mudbloods hater, or Hermione Granger, a mudblood that just can't find her place in the wizard society? You know what? I'll leave that to you to find out," he slowly rose from his spot on the floor, the feeling still haunting the pelvis floor. "You are supposed to be 'the greatest witch of her age'".

Draco paused when he was near the door, this time on his way out of it. He turned around slowly, eying Granger suspiciously. "Oh, and by the way? The room to the right is mine, I've been told it is the one with the very best view – and fix the door, I didn't become head just to have less privacy than before." With that, he stepped down from the common room and straddled down the empty hallway.

**A/N **well, that was all for now. Please let me know if you thought it was _really_ bad 'cause then I'll just have to make it up to you … somehow… Anywayz, I own nothing but the plot, J.K. Rowling didn't get me a chance to write this before she did xD


End file.
